In wrapping machines of the class herein it has been necessary in the past for the operator to directly manually actuate a relatively resistant shear in order to cut off the wrapping material at each operation, and it is the object of the present invention to provide a very easily and indirectly actuatable device for the purpose described which relieves the operator of an onorous manipulation and saves time in the wrapping process.